It's Complicated
by Water-Lily-Princess
Summary: They had talked about it before in passing. How could they not? They had been dating for 7 years now so they were bound to talk about it, think about it, and explore it at their own pace, slow and steady. Then why was it so difficult to talk about now? "It's complicated," Craig concluded.


They had talked about it before in passing. How could they not? They had been dating for 7 years now so they were bound to talk about it, think about it, and explore it at their own pace, slow and steady. The entire school asked questions they would have to answer at some point. There were rumors, there were assumptions, there were whispers that they heard in the hall as they walked hand-in-hand to and from their classes. Being the only openly gay couple in town put them in a constant spotlight. Kids spied on them through the windows when they cuddled on the couch and parents held their hearts in their hands when they walked by.

How could they not talk about it?

Well, it was harder than they thought it would be, as they sat with their legs crossed on Tweek's bed, listening to the sounds of the bustling coffee shop below. The whipped cream processing in the machines and the sloshing drinks replaced the awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

The curtains were drawn to block them from their neighbor's prying eyes. A dim rose-gold light spread across their faces from the lamp on the nightstand, which was littered with unopened condoms. Craig blushed when he saw them there. Tweek blushed when he realized what Craig was looking at.

"I-I thought w-we might n-need, n-need them," he muttered, his eyes falling to his hands which gripped around his ankles. His nails tore through his skin when he jerked nervously.

Craig nodded as he spoke quietly, "Yeah."  
And then it settled like mist over a lake, that thick silence, louder than the background noise from the coffee shop.

Tweek's room was a mess. Piles of clothes stood like mountains on the coffee stained carpet. Wall posters were bubbling in the humid air. The desk was hidden beneath a construction site of legos. _Those damn legos_ , Craig thought. His foot still hurt from the legos he stepped on when he first arrived. Tweek neglected cleanliness, which was not a secret to anyone that noticed the lopsided buttons on his shirt. Then there was the smell of that meth filled, black coffee that radiated from him no matter how many showers he took. Craig used to be disgusted by the bitter stench. Between joining Tweek's family business and being by his side after school, he grew accustomed to it and now? Now it made his heart race as if he drank it himself. Now he wondered if he could ever live without it.

Now, he wanted to taste it on his lips.

Craig opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't string his words together. Tweek perked with interest then deflated when Craig let out no more than a sigh.

"So…" he then mumbled bashfully, tapping his fingers on the folds in his jeans.

Tweek took that as an invitation to jump in and speak.  
"I-I b-bought, gah! I bought l-lotion," he said.

The lotion bottle was on its side, lying on the nightstand in a bed of those condoms. The sheen on the wrapper glared at them.

"Th-this is too much p-pressure! Ah!"

Craig would have tried to comfort his boyfriend by reasoning through the problem but even he was at a loss for words. For once, Tweek's impulsive, jittery nervousness actually mirrored his own emotions, which he compacted into an occasional sigh.

"Are you sure those will fit?" Craig asked as he pointed at the condoms. He recognized them as the T- brand, an adult brand to be clear. Tweek shrugged.

"I-I thought th-they would work. I-I've seen your...your, uh," Tweek swallowed as the tips of his ears burned in his embarrassment.

"I understand," Craig said.  
"Y-yeah."

They let the reality of that sink in before Tweek broke through the silence with his strained, high-pitch voice.  
"Wh-who's going to...o-oh G-d agh!" Tweek shouted, fidgeting with the loose button on his shirt. Craig lifted a hand to scratch the back of his neck as though it would give him a moment longer to think when, in truth, he didn't have the least clue of what to say.

"I-I mean," he choked out. "If you want me to, I guess I can…?"  
"If y-you don't, agh! W-want to Craig…"  
"No it's just-" Craig sighed deeply, his bangs falling across his forehead.

The silence wedged between them again as they faltered and bowed their heads to hide their reddened faces.

"I-I can do it," Tweek offered with a meek glance forward at the surprised boy sitting across from him.  
"Tweek-"

"I want to!" Tweek interrupted, his anxiousness bursting through his voice. His body shook.

"O-okay," Craig said with a nod.

The longer they sat together just inches apart, the hotter his clothes became. Craig tugged on his collar for room to breathe. Tweek's hair was glued to his forehead by sweat.

"D-do you, agh! W-want me to t-take that o-off?"  
"I can do it."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"Do you want to do it?"

Tweek nodded before he crawled forward, into Craig's lap, and slipped his hands under his shirt. Craig's hot skin trembled against his chilling touch.

"H-hey," Craig gasped and withdrew from him but Tweek leaned closer, his hands sliding further up his chest.

"I-It's supposed to feel good here," he muttered though his voice carried a crackle of uncertainty. He toyed with Craig's chest, noting what made him squirm or blush. He pressed against him and felt how tight his jeans had become, like his own. With one hand, he started unbuckling Craig's belt.

Then there was a knock on his door.  
And it opened with caution.

"Boys?"

Tweek's father entered the room and found the flustered couple sitting upright in the bed with their hands tucked between their bent legs. He smiled at them as though he were gazing upon two little angels.

"I thought you might be in here. Tweek, your mother and I are closing the shop now and we're going to pick up some food for everyone. What would you like?"

Tweek and Craig exchanged a sudden, uncomfortable glance.

"U-Uh, th-the usual?" Tweek replied. Craig nodded in support.  
"Alright son, the usual coming right up."

With that he left them alone, shutting the door behind him. The boys breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone then returned to their position to explore one another through touch, sight and sound, rather than words. They didn't need to talk about it, Craig realized. They just knew what came next.

* * *

"Well?" Clyde asked as he and Kevin cornered poor Craig in the boys bathroom at school that Monday.  
"What was it like?"

"What are you asking?" Craig grumbled, avoiding his insistent gaze.

"You know d-n well what we're asking," Kevin pressed. "There's something different about you two. You're much more relaxed. There's no way you guys didn't do it, you've never been like this before. Everything used to be so tense between you two."

"We're not tense," Craig protested.

"It's obvious," Clyde said with a grin. "You two went red rocket!"

"That's not how you use that," Craig said under his breath as Clyde continued over him.  
"You two had sex! Well? What was it like! Don't leave us in the dark!"

Craig sighed. He was already exhausted with their antics and first period was still 20 minutes away. This was the last time he was driving Tweek to school early for marching band lessons.

"It was…uh," he paused.

How should he put this?

"We just…"  
"Yeah?"

He was at a loss for words when he thought back on the night they'd spent together, cradled in each other's arms while the sun set through the curtains and dyed the room in a passionate red glow. The smell of bitter coffee almost seemed sweet as he dipped his nose into the golden curls on Tweek's head. He could still smell it and it made him blush.

"It's complicated," he concluded.

Clyde refused to accept that answer.

"Bulls-t," he said. "You just don't want to tell us how bad he was."

Craig frowned, "That's not what I said."  
"So he was good then?" Kevin asked.  
"I'm done talking about this," Craig groaned at them, shoved his bag over his shoulder to push them out of his way, then walked through the restroom. The door flung open and there was Tweek standing on the other side with a horrified expression.

"C-craig I-"  
"Let's go."

Craig grabbed him by the wrist and drug him from the restroom, leaving his friends behind to talk about it on their own. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, he didn't have the words to express it. Sex with Tweek was the best thing he'd ever experienced since he saw the first episode of red racer. There were no words he could use to describe it.

"Wh-where are we going Craig?" Tweek asked as he tripped alongside him.

"Home. We're skipping classes today."

Tweek didn't need to talk about it either. He already understood Craig's feelings so he happily gave into them and followed him home.

 **Please support your fellow authors by sharing this work and leaving comments/critiques in the section below!**

 **Interested in more? Check out my Wattpad or AO3 accounts posted here:**  
 **Wattpad- water_lily_princess  
AO3 - 12d3noods**


End file.
